


Back In Time

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, let my man love, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Darry thought back to when he did this with Ponyboy when he was little enough. Ponyboy was born premature and was a small baby. Darry remembered feeling the panic race through him when he heard the news of how critical his baby brother was.It had made him become super protective of him at a young age, and so when he was big enough to hold Ponyboy, he did. Ponyboy was barely the size of his arm, but it didn't matter, he still held his baby brother.Or where Darry babysits and remembers when Ponyboy first came back home.
Kudos: 8





	Back In Time

He didn't know why he signed up for this, but he realized it was a horrible idea as soon as the kid started crying. 

It wasn't fair, to be honest. Darry didn't know a lot about kids, and the fact that one of his buddies at work had convinced him to babysit his kid for the weekend wasn't any better. 

So, here he was, cradling an eleven-month-old in his arms to get him to stop crying. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, no need to cry," Darry cooed, rocking the baby in his arms as he sat on his bed. He hoped this worked with Johnathan (the baby's name) since it worked with Ponyboy, and his parents had told him it worked with Soda, though he couldn't remember. 

The baby cooed and looked up at Darry with his big, brown eyes. Darry was stricken with them. 

When his coworker James had dropped Johnathan off, the gang had huddled around the baby. They all saw the resemblance between Johnny and Johnathan. 

The gang had all left after that to leave Darry and Johnathan alone for some reason, most likely so that Johnathan could take a nap if he wants to, which is what Darry had been trying to get Johnathan to do for the last hour. 

Darry glanced down again at Johnathan's eyes, seeing them droop with exhaustion. 

Finally, Johnathan's eyes closed, a final yawn making its way out of his mouth, and Darry slowed lie down, putting Johnathan's head on his chest.

The soft snores were all that Darry could hear in the silent room. The steady rise and fall of Johnathan's back kept Darry at peace. 

Darry thought back to when he did this with Ponyboy when he was little enough. Ponyboy was born premature and was a small baby. Darry remembered feeling the panic race through him when he heard the news of how critical his baby brother was. 

It had made him become super protective of him at a young age, and so when he was big enough to hold Ponyboy, he did. Ponyboy was barely the size of his arm, but it didn't matter, he still held his baby brother.

Darrel thought of all this as he held Johnathan. He cooed him back to sleep when he stirred and shushing his cries as if he had a bad dream.

He was nervous holding Johnathan, felt as if he was a kid with Ponyboy all over again, but at least Darrel knew the baby wouldn't remember him doing anything wrong, nor would the baby yell at him when he was too protective. 

Darry sighed into the calmness of the room, waiting the hours and daydreaming like Ponyboy does until he heard a knock on his door and had to give Johnathan back. 

"He was good man, don't worry," Darry assured his coworker, who had thanked him profusely. 

"Thank you again, Curtis," James thanked him again, taking his son in his arms. 

"Anytime, James," Darrel shut the door as he wished them safe travels. 

Darrel had the rest of the afternoon to himself, and he thought about what his future might hold. He wanted a kid. He was wary of the idea since raising his brothers hasn't been easy, but now he was certain. 


End file.
